Amons sick day
by Cali1043
Summary: Amon has some bad days, and has to deal with it! Updated Dec. 05
1. Doctor visit

Amon awoke at 4am as usual, but he didn't feel right. He emerged from under his black silk sheets and stumbled to his bathroom for his morning shower. With the hot beads of water pounding on his skin he started to feel a bit better.   
  
"Pink - it's my new obsession  
  
Pink - it's not even a question,  
  
Pink - on the lips of your lover..."  
  
"Why am I singing in the shower?" Amon asked himself, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "I never sing.." Amon quickly washed his ebony locks, dried himself off, then looked in his bathroom mirror. "Why the hell am I smiling?!?" Amon yelled then ran out of his bathroom and got dressed in his usual attire. "Dammit, I can't go to the STN-J like this, I might get myself killed. Shit, I cant even control myself." Amon cursed at himself over the strangeness that has come over him of not being able to keep on his mask of indifference. Amon promptly picked up his phone and called Michael.  
  
"Michael." Amon said coolly  
  
"Yeah, Amon."   
  
"Im going to a doctor, so I probably wont be at work."   
  
"May I ask what's wrong?" Michael asked concerned.  
  
"NO!" Amon said losing his cool and hung up.  
  
  
  
"Dammit, Why did I yell? Why the hell am I talking to myself out loud!" Amon quickly set up an appointment with his doctor, He grabbed his trench coat and started towards the doctors office. On his way there, a car cut him off.  
  
"FUCK YOU, JACKASS!" Amon yelled at the car. "Grr...Why can't I keep to myself!" There was now a very pissed off Amon pulling into the doctors parking lot. Amon slammed his car door shut and stormed into the office.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TEN MINUTE WAIT!" Amon yelled at the assistant behind the desk as he pulled out his orbo gun an aimed it at her head.  
  
"Did I say ten minutes, I meant the doctor is ready to see you, 4th door on your right." The scared assistant said pointing down the hall. Amon put away his gun and headed down the hall mentally cursing himself for being so irrational.  
  
"So Mr. Amon, I haven't seen you in a while, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor said as he held Amon's clip board in one hand scanning it and shut the door behind him with the other hand.  
  
"I can't control my emotions, its driving me crazy." Amon explained very restless.  
  
"You have probably been under a lot of stress at work, your hormones are out of balance, but don't worry, I can give you a prescription for these new pills. They get your hormones back at a regular level, and they aren't any serious side effects." The doctor said as he wrote Amons prescription then handed him the slip of paper.   
  
"Thank your doctor."  
  
"Take care Amon."  
  
Amon went straight to the pharmacy to fill his prescription managing to only yell at 8 drivers on the way. As soon as his prescription was filled he went back to his apartment and took one of the pills. About an hour later Amon was sitting on his couch watching the news, he did a average guy 'Scratch', and nearly fell off the couch. Amon had a huge hard on! 'How did that happen?' Amon asked himself as he looked down his pants to make sure it was what he thought it was. 'Must be one of those damn side effects the doctor didn't feel like explaining.'  
  
  
  
"Michael, Where's Amon?" Robin asked as it was now 11am and Amon has yet to show up to work.  
  
"Oh, he called and said he was going to the doctor early this morning." Michael answered. "He should be back from the doctor now, you should go to his apartment and check on him, make sure he's alright." Michael added.  
  
"Yes, its not like Amon to be sick, can you send me a map to his apartment threw my communicator."   
  
"Sure, no problem, Robin." Robin then exited the office and headed towards Amons apartment with the help of the map Michael sent her. Upon finding his apartment, Robin softly knocked on the door, hoping that Amon was okay.  
  
Amon was lost in the news when he heard a knock on his door, he quickly got up from the couch and approached his entrance way, completely forgetting about his little side effect. He opened the door wide exposing himself fully to Robin.  
  
"OH MY..." Robin said staring as Amons huge erection. Amon quickly turned around.  
  
"Its not what you think, It's a side effect from some medication I received this morning." Amon tried to explain.  
  
"Oh...Im sorry...are you okay....heath wise?" Robin asked as her face was now as red as a tomato.  
  
"Yes, I should be fine." Amon said as he turned around knocking over a can of pencils on the table he was standing by, with his enormous erection. "Dammit!" He cursed as he bent down to pick up the fallen pencils.   
  
"Let me help you." Robin said as she bent down to help Amon. "Is there anything that will....make it go...away?" Robin asked shyly taking another glace as his erection.   
  
"Yes, but I don't feel like going into detail with you." Amon told her as Robin stood back up. Amon then stood up with the can of pencils in his hand and as he stood his erection happen to glace Robins leg. Robin froze, she didn't know what to do, so many things were going threw her mind.  
  
"You should probably leave now. Tell the others im fine but I wont be able to attend work for the rest of the day." Amon told her sternly.  
  
"Yes, I understand." Robin said rushing out of his apartment and back to raven flats.   
  
  
  
Robin walked into the office, blood rushing to her face as she thought about what just happened at Amons apartment.  
  
"How is he?" Michael asked.  
  
"He's....fine." Robin responded quietly walking to her computer.   
  
"Are you sure he's okay, I've worked with Amon for years and I cant remember a time he didn't come to work." Miho replied. "For him to miss work, It must be hard."  
  
"It sure was..." Robin replied softly to herself as her face managed to get redder.  
  
"Robin, your starting to look a bit feverish, maybe your getting the same thing Amon has." Michael said concerned.  
  
"I don't think its physically possible to have what Amon has...I don't even think its human for Amon to have that." Robin told him kinda dreamy.  
  
"Right...you should go home and rest Robin. There aren't any cases anyways." Michael told her. "Miho, could you give Robin a ride home, she seems kinda out of it."   
  
"Yeah, I think your right. Come on Robin." Miho said as she gently dragged Robin to the elevator.  
  
Well that's it, I was just bored, and I thought this up....I think its really crappy, but funny concept...Review if you'd like.  
  
Cali 


	2. Poker Loses

I didnt mention this earlier, BUT i dont own Witch Hunter Robin...:(  
  
Also, this chapter may not be as funny...for some reason i was really into drama  
  
Robin found herself in the living room of her apartment, and she completely forgot how she got there. She only had one thing on her mind at the moment. "Sausages...I wonder if there's any in the fridge." So Robin had a nice big sausage, and when she finished eating and cleaned up she decide to take a shower. While the steam cleaned her mind she still couldn't stop thinking about Amon. "Why did I have to go to his apartment...Why was it so big!" Robin let out a sign in frustration, she wasn't a pervert...wasn't a pervert. "IM NOT A PERVERT!" she screamed. "Oh, why does my body feel this way towards him..." All Robin wanted to do then was cry, crawl in a damp, dark corner and cry. After Robin dried off, there was a knock on the door, she wrapped the towel around her firmly and walked to the front door to see who it could be. To her great surprise it was Sakaki.  
  
"Hey Robin want to go play BINGO?" He asked.  
  
"BINGO?" Robin questioned still in a daze from her thoughts of Amon, and she lost her grip on her towel.  
  
"Bin...go..." Sakaki said as he watched the towel fall on the floor and look at the completely naked, completely in a daze Robin in front of him.   
  
Mean while Amon was having new troubles. His erection has subsided for the time being and he was sitting in a dark basement with only a over head light over him, as he played poker and drank with Ziezen. Amon was currently losing...by A LOT. "SHIT, im out!" Amon said as he threw his cards on the table.   
  
"One more game." Ziezen insisted.  
  
"I only have $1.36 left." Amon said holding out his change.   
  
"I'll make you a deal, I'll write something down, and if you lose then you have to do whatever the paper says, if you win I'll give you half your money back." Ziezen offered.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Ziezen wrote down some stuff on a piece of paper, as Amon shuffled the deck. After dealing the cards Amon looked at his hand. '3,6,7,Jack, 10.'   
  
"SHIT!" Amon yelled.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ziezen asked with a smirk.  
  
"No, Of course not, you better have my money ready when I beat you." Amon said in his usual cold tone.  
  
"Well in that case...How many?" Ziezen asked him as he held the deck ready to throw him the amount of cards he wants.  
  
"Two." Amon said laying the 3 and 6 face down on the table. Ziezen complied, and Amon added the two new cards to his hand. "SHIT!" Amon yelled again after looking at his hand that held '3,6,7,Jack, 10.' Amon then just threw his hand on the table and grab the piece of paper that Ziezen wrote on earlier.   
  
"Your joking right..." Amon asked after reading the paper.  
  
"Im afraid not my friend, and if you don't comply I'll kill you." Ziezen said in a serious tone.  
  
Amon simply stood up and left the dark basement, not saying another word to Ziezen. He got in his car and went home to his apartment. He took out a bottle of liquor and sat on his couch, after pouring himself a glass he looked over the paper again. "Im in deep shit this time." He finished off his glass before heading back out the door to get all the things he will need to complete Ziezen's torture.  
  
Robin composed herself after exposing in front of Sakaki, she quickly got dressed and headed to the local BINGO hall. Sakaki dropped her off at her apartment 4 hours later, she completely forgot about the days earlier events as she placed her $350.00 on her dresser in her room. She undressed and fell asleep shortly after she crawled into bed.  
  
  
  
The next morning Amon decide to not take his medication, he didn't feel like embarrassing himself any further. After getting ready for the day of hell that today was sure to be, he got into his car and drove off to Ravens Flat. At a stop light there just so happened to be a bus of high school kids beside him, noticing that almost all the kids on the bus were looking and laughing at him, he gave them a cold glare which actually made all the kids disappear as they ducked under there bus seats. After finally arriving at Ravens Flat, he took a deep breath, made sure that he still had the piece of paper, and made his way out of his car and too the elevator. To his displeasure Ziezen was in the elevator with him.  
  
"Remember I'll be watching you and if you fail to do one thing on that piece of paper I'll kill you." the doors of the elevator then opened on the 5th floor. "Knock them dead, Amon." Were Ziezen's last words before the elevator doors closed again, leaving Amon standing there as everyone stared at him.   
  
Amon decide that he'll act like it was any other day, like he wasn't wearing a colbolt blue poke-a-dot dress, with extravagant make-up and his hair pulled up in pig tails. He casually walked over to his usual chair and sat down, ignoring everyone gaping at him.  
  
"Amon, that dress is so last season." was Dojima's comment soon followed by some snickers of there fellow hunters. Robin then walked up to Amon, and bent over by his ear.  
  
"Is this from the medication?" She asked him concerned.  
  
"No." was his simple answer as he tried to ignore her breath on his neck. Robin then stood up and walked over to the kitchenette, She had a feeling that she's going to need a lot of coffee today.  
  
"Amon is there a reason why your wearing a dress?" Sakaki asked as curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Yes." Amon said in a cold tone.  
  
"Was it a dare...?" Came Michael's voice from behind him computer.  
  
"No." Amon replied. Everyone stayed silent for a while, he was there leader, and a hard ass, they really didn't want to get on his bad side. After 15 minutes, every one started gathering in the briefing room. Amon re-read the piece of paper again, took a deep breath then SKIPPED to the briefing room as everyone watched in shock.  
  
"Did he just skip?" Robin whispered to Dojima beside her, but the only answer Robin got was a nod from her co-worker as she stared at the man with pig-tails in a blue dress. No one commented to him afraid that they would have a high heel up there ass courtesy of there dark hunter with pigtails.   
  
Michael explained the new case as fast as possible, he couldn't take looking at Amons horrible make-up job any longer. To every ones relief Amon told Sakaki and Karasuma to take the case, they didn't want Amon hunting in a dress, it might give the STN-J a bad rep. After Amon gave his orders he happily skipped back to his chair.  
  
"I can't take this anymore, im going to wait in the basement" Sakaki told Karasuma as he went to the elevator. Karasuma double checked her information then headed down to the basement to get Sakaki before they left for their hunt.  
  
'God im going to kill Ziezen....' Amon thought as he read the paper again.  
  
"OH MY GOD...I STARTED MY PERIOD!" Amon shouted in a girly high pitch voice and ran off to the bathroom. Robin, Michael, and Dojima laughed there ass's off, but after a couple minutes Robin decided to check on Amon and find out what's going on.  
  
Robin slowly opened the bathroom door. "Amon..." She asked in a small voice. Amon was standing in front of the mirror. "Your make-up looks fine, Amon." Robin told him to try and make him feel better, but she got a cold hard glare in return.  
  
"Do you really believe I would do this on my own free will, Robin?" Amon asked as he faced her.  
  
"No Amon, I really don't, especially after yesterday..." Robin said with understanding as she looked into her partners eyes. "I would like to know the reason though, I know this is hurting you, I would like to know who is making you do this."   
  
"Last night Ziezen and I were playing a game of poker like we do often, but I ran out of money and we made a deal that I would do everything he wrote down on a piece of paper if I lost again." Amon then looked away to the mirror again. "Would you mind if you helped me take this off..."  
  
"No, Amon. I would love to help you take off your pretty make-up." Robin told him playfully. "If it makes you feel any better, last night Sakaki came to ask me if I wanted to play BINGO with him, and I just got out of the shower....and my towel fell after I opened the door..."   
  
Amon then had a violent coughing fit, before he regained his composure. "Im sorry to hear that." He told her as sympathetically as he could. The thought of Robin naked wasn't a awful thought to him, Sakaki seeing though...that bothered him a bit.   
  
Robin then took some paper towels and started gently taking off his make-up. "Did you do your hair yourself?" Robin asked with a smile, which was able to get a grin from Amon.  
  
"I sure did, im a big boy now, I even did my own make-up." He replied jokingly. After Amons make-up was all off, Robin started working on his hair. "All done." Robin said after running her fingers threw Amons sleek raven hair a few times. They were now standing before each other, looking deep into one another eyes (Amon is still in the blue poke-a-dot dress).   
  
"Robin...there's something I need to tell you." Amon said never taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Yes, Amon."  
  
"Robin, I care about you deeply, Ziezen is making me show my feelings for you in front of everyone later today, but I want you to know now, with out the cameras on us." Amon said softly then bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her virgin lips.  
  
"Amon..." Robin spoke softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
"I have to leave to get ready for my next torture, try and act like I didn't tell you anything in here, I don't want Ziezen to be suspicious." Amon instructed her.  
  
"I understand."  
  
They both then exited the bathroom, Amon went to the elevator, as Robin went back to her computer station to work. Dojima was reading one of her fashion magazines as usual, and Michael was typing away on his laptop. As Robin went over some work, she couldn't help but think about what Amons next stunt will be.  
  
Im really sorry if its not as funny, but i will try during the next chapter to have it funnier then the first.  
  
Give me some ideas if you have any.  
  
I love ALL my reviewers!!!  
  
IM REALLY GLAD SOME PEOPLE LIKE MY PERVERTED HUMOR, AND CHECK OUT MY REAL STORY ON MY WEBSITE IF YOU GET A CHANCE. 


	3. Sexy knight in black

Okay, because i love my reviewers SO MUCH, this chapter is for you!  
  
If you want more...well, then you have to REVIEW and tell me how funny it was  
  
I want you to shit your pants...but this chapter is short, cus im running out of ideas.  
  
I dont own WHR or anything else...  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Miho and Haruto returned from there hunt a couple hours after Amon left.  
  
"Welcome back, How did the hunt go?" Dojima asked lifting her head from her magazine.  
  
"It was interesting. The guy thought that he was part of an ALIEN RACE, he kept rabbling about it." Miss Karasuma explained.  
  
"Yeah, then the crack head thought we were taking him back to the space ship." Sakaki added.  
  
"It didn't help matters when Amon showed up wearing a pink to-to and prancing about, luckily he left after about 5 minutes." Karasuma told them.  
  
"Yeah, like what the fuck is up with Amon, if it's a side effect from the Orbo, shit, im never touching the stuff again." Sakaki remarked.  
  
"Its not a side effect from the Orbo, you don't have to worry. Im sure Amon will be back to his normal cold self by tomorrow." Robin told them all encouragingly.  
  
Everyone then sat down in front of there computers, and thought about a certain dark haired hunter who was last scene in a pink to-to. Robin still held her hope that Amon wasn't crazy or homosexual, but soon the elevator doors opened and that small helpless bit of hope was flushed down the toilet. Amon didn't walk out of the elevator, no, he had to Moon Walk out of the elevator, and if that wasn't BAD enough he was dressed up as Michael Jackson. Everyone had to do a double take, he did a damn good impression of Michael Jackson. Amon suddenly stopped in the open area between the elevator and the work stations.  
  
" You know I'm bad, I'm bad-you know it  
  
(Bad bad-really, really bad)" - he echoed  
  
"You know I'm bad-you know-hoo!  
  
(Bad bad-really, really bad)" -he echoed  
  
"You know I'm bad-I'm bad-you know it, you know  
  
(Bad bad-really, really bad)" -he echoed  
  
"And the whole world has to answer right now  
  
(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
  
Just to tell you once again...  
  
(Just to tell you once again...)"- echoed once again  
  
"Who's bad?" Amon sang, and finished by grabbing his crouch. Before anyone could react to what the hell just happened Amon dug in his pocket and pulled out a red and blue ball.   
  
"I choose you Pikachu!" Amon yelled and threw the Pok-e-ball at Sakaki, then he grumbled something under his breath and Moon Walked back to the elevator and disappeared.  
  
It took everyone about ten minutes of standing there in shook before everyone burst out laughing. Sakaki, Dojima, and Karasuma were on the floor trying to breath, which they were failing miserably, Robin and Michael finally had to bend down and couch them. Twenty minutes later everyone caught there breath, and started talking about what just happened.  
  
"I never knew Amon could dance" Miss. Karasuma said after wiping her eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"I didn't know he could sing!" Dojima remarked.  
  
"Im glad Amon grabbed his dick, I didn't know he had one." Sakaki said.  
  
"I did..." Robin said to herself quietly.  
  
"And what's up with the pok-e-ball thing, Amon did it so perfectly, makes me think if he leaves at lunch to go watch it." Michael put in his two-cents.  
  
"Sakaki were you staring at Amons crouch?" Dojima asked as she tuned to him.  
  
"I was..." Robin whispered.  
  
."And don't you deny it!" Miho added, Sakaki's face turned bright red.  
  
"NO! Who would want to stare at Amons crouch?" Sakaki said defending himself.  
  
"I would..." Robin told herself "Its so big though..."  
  
"What's big?" Michael asked as he over heard her last comment.  
  
"Umm...The Pok-e-ball..." Robin said trying to hide her blush.  
  
Luckily for Robin, Amon choose that moment to reenter the office, so everyone focused there attention on him. Surprising everyone Amon was wearing black cargo pants and a black wife beater that clung to his finely sculpted chest. He had no make-up on, and no pok-e-balls with him. He walked towards Robin, with his emotionless face, and bent down on one knee as he reached her.  
  
"Robin, will you leave this grungy office and come with me." Amon gently took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, then looked into her eyes.  
  
Robin knew that it was probably what he was talking about in the bathroom earlier, so she played along. "Yes Amon, I will come with you." She said dramatically as they both stood.  
  
"I love you, Robin Sena." Amon told her.  
  
"I love you, Amon." Robin replied. They then shared a passionate kiss before Amon picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the office and into the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed Amon placed Robin back on her feet. Robin then burst out laughing and Amon let out a chuckle soon after, Robin was still giggling as the elevator doors opened. Amon lead her to his car, and they left Ravens Flat.  
  
  
  
Well there it was, this was solely for those REVIEWERS, they inspired me to write this!  
  
SO tell me how you choked on your coke while reading, or how your family was looking at you funny because you were laughing so hard.  
  
I want to hear my people speak...hehe.  
  
I never thought i was going to ever actually write a fic...ever, i do have a story that i write, its on my website,  
  
everyone should read my story!  
  
Im glad i was able to make some people laugh, it makes me feel good.  
  
I love e-mails too, so feel free to e-mail me, even if you just talk abunch of nonsence or about how your girlfriend broke up with you.  
  
Limpkat @ Yahoo.com E-mail ME!!! And Review! 


	4. And the day is finally over

I dont own Witch Hunter Robin...unless your talking about the DVDs  
  
I wasnt sure how to continue this, and i acutally was thinking about leaving it.  
  
But then i got inspiration...but its not very funny, atleast not nearly as funny as i would like.  
  
I hope to make it funnier by the next chapter...which should be up real soon.  
  
Oh, and sorry for the shortness...  
  
Amon and Robin went to Harrys after they left Ravens Flat, they each had there usual with there usual conversation...silence. When they were both finishing there drinks Amons phone rang.  
  
"Amon." he answered  
  
"I hope you had a fun day today, my friend." Ziezen greeted.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I didn't think your performance was up to par, but im giving you a second chance."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amon said getting irritated.  
  
"I left a package for you with Master, it explains everything. I asked him to give it to you after I called, you should receive it shortly. Well I have to do some other business, you know the consequence if you don't comply." And with that Ziezen hung up.   
  
Amon put his phone away and looked towards Master as he pulled out a envelope and handed it to Amon.   
  
"Amon, What's wrong?" Robin asked worried, but she didn't receive a answer, Amon continued to open the envelope and read the letter inside.  
  
Amon  
  
  
  
I took the liberty to buy you a new apartment today, I even decorated for you since you seem to have a lack in taste. You must bring Robin to this apartment, and she has to stay all night! Here are the following rules:  
  
You must convince Robin that you have lived there for a while.  
  
She must think that everything in the apartment is yours.  
  
Both of you must eat what is at the apartment, No take-out!  
  
Robin must stay there until 6 the next morning!  
  
You must give her a good explanation for everything in the apartment that she questions.  
  
If you comply with everything fully and to my expectations then the apartment is yours, and will be re-furnished. There are also hidden cameras and microphones threw out the entire apartment, and your co-workers will have the link to access them...just for added fun. You may also have a few guess drop by during the night, and you must welcome them in. I hope you have a great night tonight, you too better get going.  
  
Ziezen  
  
Amon then dug around in the envelope and found directions to the apartment and set of keys. After reading the directions several times, he replaced both papers back into the envelope and placed the set of keys into his pocket. Amon then looked over at Robin as she was studying him intently.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, im ready," She replied.  
  
Amon left some bills on the counter top, and walked out the door with Robin. After entering his car he asked her if she would like to stay at his apartment, and after convincing her by saying it saves gas, she agreed. Amon remembered the directions perfectly and with in 20 minutes they were now in front of his new apartment building. They were upscale apartments located downtown, Amon knew Ziezen wouldn't mind sparing the expense for one nights laugh.  
  
"Wow Amon, I always pictured you to live in a dark, dreary place, but it seems you have some class after all." Robin commented. Amon didn't feel like making any retort and lead her up to the top floor where his apartment was suppose to be located at, he found the door, pulled out his set of keys, and unlocked it.  
  
Back at Ravens Flat, Michael received a E-mail from an unknown account.  
  
"Hey guys, someone sent me a link to some cameras that are suppose to be at Amon's apartment." Michael said out loud.  
  
"Why would Amon have cameras in his apartment?" Miho asked.  
  
"Who cares why, Im curious to what Amon's apartment looks like, send me the link, Michael." Dojima said from her computer station.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said Sakaki.  
  
"No problem." Michael said as he sent them the link to the cameras. Everyone was now looking intently at there computer screens except Miho who looked off Michaels.  
  
"Why is it all black?" Dojima commented as she looked at her black screen. Three seconds later, there screens showed Amon flick on the lights in the entrance way that lite up the living room and kitchen. "OH MY GOD, is that a blow-up doll!?!" Dojima shouted.  
  
  
  
"Its only one night...just one night..." Amon chanted in his head as he opened the door, and flicked the lights on.  
  
They both just stared for a couple minutes. Robin then looked up at Amon, and noticed his pink cheeks but this time it wasn't from make up. There were condoms littered threw out the apartment, a midget blow-up doll sitting on the couch, a hot pink bra hanging off the fan, and porn scattered about. Amon cursed his luck as he remembered what the letter said.  
  
"So would you like something to drink?" He asked casually as he walked towards the kitchen to far left of the huge apartment.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Robin replied, trying to adjust to her surroundings. "The strongest laquer you have please." she shouted after staring at the midget blow-up doll.  
  
"I agree." Amon said after looking into the cabinets and finding out that the only cups he has are in the shape of penises. He took out two of them and filled them with a mixture of cranberry juice and ever clear. He then walked over to Robin and handed her a penis shaped glass. After taking in Robins look curiosity at her glass Amon decided to comment.  
  
"They were a gift for my 21st birthday from Nagira, Their my favorite." Amon said then chugging down the rest of his drink. "Im going to go get another." He said as he made his way back to the kitchen to fix himself another drink, he was very grateful for the alcohol Ziezen provided him with. While Amon was coming back from the kitchen he started feeling a lot more comfortable with the alcohol in his system.  
  
"Don't mind Dorothy, she doesn't bite." He said as he moved the blow-up doll off the couch so him and Robin could sit down.  
  
"Her name is Dorothy?" Robin asked pointing to the midget blow-up doll Amon just removed from the couch.  
  
"Yes, I named her after the girl in Wizard of Oz." Amon said casually. Robin then quickly gulped down the rest of her drink.  
  
"He named his Dorothy too..." Sakaki said in disbelief.  
  
"You mean you have a midget blow up doll too...?" Dojima asked.  
  
"Mine has red hair though...I mean...of course not, why would I have one of those...." Sakaki then stood up quickly. "Im going to make some coffee." He then ran to the little kitchen.  
  
"Hey Miho, I bet you 20 bucks Robins staying the night." Dojima said as she turned to the older hunter.  
  
"Your on, there's no way Robin would stay in a place like that all night." Karasuma inquired.  
  
"I need to ask Amon where he found those glasses there using..." Michael said to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is, the begining of my inspiration...the next chapter should be long and funny...key words "SHOULD BE".  
  
I love all my reviewers, im thinking about replying to most of you guys this weekend.  
  
Show me your love...or hate...  
  
Cali 


	5. Shower time

Okay, sorry for the late update...and short update.  
  
I dont own WHR.  
  
I just got bit by something and it left a rather painful red rash on my arm, thats why the update is so short.  
  
Amon noticed how Robin quickly finished her drink, he didn't blame her, he would have been long gone by now if he was in her place. He needed to think of a plan before he got them both killed. Amon then stood and walked down the hallway, checking to see what the other rooms were. He felt like hunting down Ziezen when he looked at the master bedroom, but he was thankful to see that the hall bathroom wasn't too bad, and the other rooms were out of the question. Amon then walked back to the living room with his cool aura, that is until he slipped on a condom and landing on Dorothy, with his head wedged between her perky breast. Robin saw the whole thing with amusement and had to hold back her giggles, she knew it was the alcohol that was lightening her spirit. Amon quickly composed himself and carefully walked over to Robin on the couch and acted like nothing happened.  
  
"Take a shower, I'll clean up a bit." Amon stated, with out giving her much of a choice. "The bathroom is the second door on the right."   
  
Robin then stood up and walked to the bathroom, as Amon walked to the kitchen to retrieve a much needed trash bag. When Robin opened the second door to her right, she slowly walked in and locked the door behind her, then took in her surroundings. The whole bathroom was pink, but not soft flowery pink, it was HOT PINK. There were heart shaped every thing...  
  
Heart shaped soap   
  
Heart shaped toilet seat  
  
Heart shaped sink  
  
Heart shaped spa  
  
Towels with hot pink hearts  
  
Heart shaped hot pink floor mats  
  
Two hot pink robes with a heart over the left side   
  
Robin thought it was kinda cute, so she quickly undressed and started a shower. If she was slightly buzzing she probably would have took notice to the Heart shaped web cam in the corner.  
  
  
  
"Please pinch me..." Sakaki and Michael said together as they watched Robin undress with a camera that was in the bathroom.  
  
"Sakaki! Michael! What the hell do you think your doing!" Karasuma yelled at them. "Damn, I wish I had a body like that..." She said in a daze after looking at the screen, but Sakaki and Michael weren't paying any attention.  
  
"What are you guys looking at?" Asked Dojima walking over and looking over Sakaki's shoulder. "Ohh...I'LL GRAB THE POPCORN!" She quickly left and made some popcorn.  
  
  
  
Amon was picking up all the condoms that were all over the floor, then the bras, Dorothy, a Bud lite blow up chair in the corner, and some black panties that were under the couch cushions. Amon then went through any of the drawers through out the apartment. He found a wide collection of pornographic DVDs in the entertainment center, he quickly threw them in a trash bag, then placed it in the master bedroom closet for evidence. The apartment looked pretty decent after he was done with his little cleaning spell, the ever clear was starting to get to him now though, so he decided it would be good to just sit on the couch and wait for Robin to finish.  
  
Robin finished washing up, much to her audiences disappointment, after dried off she realized she had nothing to change into. Amon watched the bathroom door open with interest, he was speechless as he watched her walked out in a fluffy hot pink robe was a heart in broidered over her left breast. Robin felt very uncomfortable, but that was okay because she knew how to fix that problem.  
  
"Amon, would you mind if you make me another drink." Robin said in a small voice. Amon just rose up from the couch and slowly walked towards the kitchen so he wouldn't lose his balance and embarrass himself any further.  
  
"Im going to go get some drinks at Harrys, it looks like we will be pulling an all nighter tonight." Karasuma said as she stood and walked to the coat rack to put on her black coat before heading out.  
  
"I think I need to use the restroom....it might take a minute." Michael said getting up and running to the bathroom.  
  
"I think I need to go to..." Sakaki muttered as he ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Guys..." Dojima signed as she watched Amon make Robin a drink.  
  
I will SO try and update again as soon as possible, but this is starting to get difficult, and my arm is hurting...painfully.  
  
I was disapointed at the number of reviews i recieved for the last chapter, but it was short, just like this chapter, so i wont blame you.  
  
Cali 


	6. Strippers

Okay, i dont own WHR, and this chapter is dedicated to ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
  
I think this might be my last chapter, unless i reach 100 Reviews....  
  
ITs the great FINALLY!!!  
  
try not to shit your pants...  
  
I am not responsible for your parents looking at your funny or if you get sent to a psychiatric hospital  
  
"You were certainly busy while I was in the shower." Robin said as she took in her surroundings after Amon handed her another drink.  
  
"I know I was..." Sakaki said to himself at Ravens Flat.  
  
"Your so perverted!" Dojima shouted and hit him over the head.  
  
"Im sorry im a guy, and Robin has a fucking nice body." Sakaki defended.  
  
"Yeah she does." Michael commented. Miss. Karasuma then returned with drinks from Harrys and everyone continued to watch Amon & Robin happily.  
  
"I don't usually have company over." Amon told her, then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." he said as he got up.  
  
"Well it is your apartment..." Robin muttered to herself.   
  
Amon opened the door, and was pushed out of the way as three women barged there was in.  
  
"Sorry we were late tonight Amon, we were looking every where for those whips you wanted." A rather large women said wearing a extremely tight bright red leather skirt that managed not to cover her ass, with a matching tube top that barley covered her nipples.   
  
"Whips?" Amon asked praying that the raunchy women wasn't talking about what he thought she was. But then raunchy women number 2 who was wearing the same thing except in bright yellow pulled out 2 long leather whips.  
  
"These are the ones you wanted Amon, am I correct?" Raunchy women number 2 asked.  
  
"Yes, of course..." Amon said playing along with them.  
  
"Would you like the usual Mr. Amon?" Asked raunchy women number 3 who was wearing the same as the other two except in neon green.  
  
"Yes, please...." Amon said as he walked to the kitchen and made himself another drink. "Please God, help me tonight..." Amon then came back and sat down on the couch next to Robin who was slightly wide-eyed at there new guess.  
  
"Amon..." Robin questioned.  
  
"Just try and enjoy it...tell me when you would like another drink." Amon reassured her as he took a large gulp of his drink. The 3 raunchy women were setting up a pole and platform, which they pulled out of the hall closet as if they done this hundreds of times. The raunchy women in red then put in a cd in the stereo on the entertainment center, and raunchy music started playing which fit well with the raunchy women.   
  
The raunchy women in green got on the platform with the pole as the red and yellow raunchy women were on each side. All three raunchy women then started dancing with the music, much to Amons and Robins discus.   
  
"Amon, I would like another drink now..." Robin said as she handed him her empty penis glass. Amon didn't even see her finish it but he quickly stood and made his way to the kitchen to make her another drink. To Amons surprise, when he returned to the living room Robin wasn't sitting on the couch, but completely naked pole dancing.   
  
  
  
"Whoa, GO ROBIN!!!" Dojima shouted at the screen as Robin continued to do professional moves on the pole.  
  
"Dojima I will pay your 100 bucks if you do that...." Sakaki said as he continued to watch Robin intently as she rubbed herself against the cold pole.  
  
"I second that motion!" Michael said raising his hand not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"I third....that motion." Karasuma said from behind them, everyone then turned and looked at her. "It might be fun..."   
  
"Fine! But someone need to get some alcohol...and lots of it...." Dojima said and then focused her attention back to the screen like the two guys, as Karasuma went back out to buy some beer.  
  
Karasuma came back with two cases of beer she got from Master, since she didn't need to be ID. Everyone grabbed two bottles hungrily and finished them off quickly. Dojima then went over to the poles that were over by the chiefs desk. Michael turned up the sound from Amon's apartment, so Dojima would be able to hear the raunchy music well. Dojima started off slow, then Karasuma handed her another beer and she chugged it real quick and ripped off her shirt. With in 10 minutes Dojima was completely naked pole dancing with Michael, Sakaki, and Karasuma cheering her on.  
  
Amon found himself dancing with Robin on the platform some how, He didn't really care though, he was plastered. He heard someone knocking on the door and reluctantly went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Amon, honey. Were the strippers you ordered." Said a very hot women with a half dozen other hot women behind her.  
  
"The more the merrier!" He quickly let them in and joined Robin once more. The strippers disappeared some where, but he didn't really care, the only person he wanted to watch was the one in front of him. About 15 minutes later Amon found himself pulled by one of the hot strippers into one of the rooms he didn't think was very suitable earlier, but now that he was driven on alcohol along with Robin, he could careless.  
  
Robin and Amon found themselves in a dark room with only black lights on, it had a very tall ceiling and glowing stars attached to it. The floor was solid velvety pillows with 3 shinny silvery poles going from floor to ceiling. There were also random sex toys scattered through out the room that glowed in the black light. Amon and Robin were lead to the middle of the room, where they were seated. Music started playing a minute later, but it wasn't like the raunchy music they heard in the living room, it was good dancing music. The half dozen strippers soon started there jobs, and they did it well. Robin joined them after a minute, the things Amon saw Robin and the strippers do was incredible. Amon felt like the happiest man alive, of course he COMPLETELY forgot that there were cameras and he fellow co-workers were watching EVERYTHING, at least while they weren't watching Dojima or Karasuma.  
  
  
  
"Work it Miho!" Michael shouted as he watched Karasuma and Dojima pole dance together. Everyone one at Ravens Flat was now plastered!   
  
"Wow, look what Robins doing with that chick...I bet Miho and Dojima wouldn't be able to do that." Sakaki said with disappointment. His spirts were then lifted as they proved him wrong which was much to Michael and his delight.  
  
"Who knew two chicks kissing could be so HOT!" Michael commented.  
  
"God, what I would give if I had a video camera right now...." Sakaki told him.  
  
"I should have the DVDs ready by tomorrow night." Michael told him as he pointed out the office cameras and the recording program he has of both the office cams and the ones at Amons apartment.  
  
"Michael, you are a fucking genius!" Sakaki said as picked up the last two bottles and handed one to Michael.  
  
  
  
Amon found himself looking at himself when he awoke, he some how managed to find he way to the bed, but he had no memory of it, and he was looking at himself because the whole room including the ceilings were mirrors. He smiled as he remembered Robin and the red headed stripper, he then looked to his left to see her strolled out on the bed beside him, oblivious to the world. He walked to the bathroom and found some Advil for the headache he knew was coming, then staggered back to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Dojima was naked laying on top of chiefs desk, Karasuma was naked laying near the elevator, Sakaki and Michael were pasted out on the floor near the computer screen with grins on there faces and bottles in there hands. There were empty beer bottles littered all over the office along with Dojima's and Karasuma's panties and bras. That's what Chief saw when he walked in that morning, he then looked at the computer screen Sakaki and Michael were facing and saw his Head Hunter laying in bed with their youngest hunter. "FUCK IT!" the chief yelled and left the office to go back home and have a swig or two.  
  
There you have it, I already have about 50 reviews, so just another 50 and i'll make something special for everyone :)  
  
I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!  
  
Cali 


	7. Prostitutes

I dont own WHR  
  
This is for the FANs...if its short and makes no sense...well im sorry.  
  
  
  
Monday morning, everything was back to normal, the only traces from last Thursday night was the DVDs that Michael made and gave out. Amon lived at his new apartment, but it was completely refurnished and Robin now stayed with him since Touko found a copy of the DVD, so Robin didn't feel real comfortable with staying there anymore. Amon looked at Miss. Karasuma in a new light since he saw what her and Dojima did. Robin still acted innocent and naive. The Chief enjoyed his DVD, and decided not to mention anything to his hunters about it. There was a murder case that came in and everyone forgot about everything that happened and did there work.  
  
1 Month Later  
  
Ziezen walked into the office, noticing that Michael was the only one there.  
  
"Michael, Where is everyone?" Ziezen questioned walking up to Michaels computer.  
  
"They usually don't come in for another ten minutes. Do we have another case?" Michael asked after he paused the magical DVD with Dojima doing some very interesting things with Miho.   
  
"Yes, I would like to address everyone at once, this case is VERY different from anything else we have ever dealt with." Ziezen looked down at the computer screen with slight disappointment. "Can you rewind that before they come in..."  
  
"Umm...Yes, boss." Michael then rewound about 5 minutes of the footage.  
  
"I knew there was a reason why I hired Dojima..." Ziezen said as he watch them do some incredible things with there tongues.  
  
Amon, Robin, Karasuma, and Sakaki entered the office. Ziezen straightened up and walked to the briefing room.  
  
"I suggest you all come have a seat." Ziezen stated pointing to the seats in the briefing room. Everyone took his advice.  
  
  
  
"I received some information that witches have found a new way of hiding. It brings up some problems but they can be easily fixed." Ziezen said.  
  
"What is there new way of hiding?" Amon asked, irritated that Ziezen seems to be evading the explanation.   
  
"They are posing as homosexuals and prostitutes." Ziezen told them calmly, and giving them time to let the information sink in.  
  
"Why would this cause problems?" Sakaki asked.  
  
"They have a well established group, it would be impossible to hunt them as they are. That is why you will be going under cover."   
  
  
  
"You can't be serious!" Amon blurted out.  
  
"You and Sakaki will be cross dressing, Karasuma and Robin will pose as prostitutes. We should be able to get at least 5 witches tonight. They will catch on after one night, that is why you must get as many as possible tonight. Michael, I sent you 15 witches profiles that you guys will be after, go through them." Ziezen then step out and left the office.  
  
"That arrogant jackass!" Karasuma yelled in frustration.  
  
"The first witch, Honey Suckle, age 37, she seems to be a favorite in her line of work. Then there's Easy Virtue, she under went a sex change and then two years later did another sex change to change her back, Age 24. Joy-Girl, who is actually a guy, Age 19. Barnacle Cannon, sex unknown, Age 31. The head prostitute is Lady of Leisure, Age 53. Juanita is the most well known....." Michael continued to talk about the different prostitutes and cross dressers.  
  
"Robin, why is it that this case doesn't seem to bother you?" Sakaki asked as he noticed that Robin sat and listened to everything with out one expression of distress.  
  
"Its just for the case, if I have to dress up for one night to do my job, then so be it." Robin said casually.  
  
"Are you sure that's the real reason, and your not just really happy that you get to dress up like a prostitute." Miho asked.  
  
"I always did want to be a whore when I was growing up at the convent..." Robin said as she walked away.  
  
"She's joking." Amon stated as he saw the shocked looks of his fellow hunters.  
  
A couple hours later Dojima came in and was in formed of the new case. Since she wasn't going on the hunt, she was rather happy about it.  
  
"How about I take you guys shopping to pick out your out fits for tonight!?!" Dojima shouted happily. Amon looked like he was about to slap the smile off her face.  
  
"She does have a point, we need to get our under cover out fits." Miho said.  
  
"Fine, lets go." Amon said and started leaving with everyone else trailing behind him.  
  
Dojima, Karasuma, and Sakaki went in Dojima's car, as Robin followed with Amon. They arrived at the mall, but not the good mall down town, but the old mall that is filled with cheap shops. Dojima lead the group into shops, Amon and Sakaki weren't trilled with having to try on dresses in front of there female co-workers.   
  
"Hey Amon, you like pink right?" Robin said as she held up a hot pink dress that had matching hot pink lace. Amon decided to answer her by pulling out his orbo gun at her.   
  
When they left the mall, everyone had there outfits. They decided to go to Dojima's apartment to get ready. Robin and Miho helped Amon into his rainbow colored skin tight dress, as Dojima helped Sakaki with his black mini skirt and red tube top. Then Dojima helped Robin in her ultra short red leather mini skirt, black fish net stockings, with a see-threw white skin tight shirt, with a red bra underneath. Dojima also helped Miho into her black mini-dress with hot pink fish net stockings, and rinse-a-way hot pink hair dye. They then all gathered together in Dojima's living room to go over the plan. Dojima decided that it would be a good time to take pictures, while Amon and Sakaki were distracted.   
  
"My name will be Soiled Dove!" Robin said happily, everyone looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Then I'll be Rory O'More." Miss. Karasuma said.  
  
"Vivian..." was Amons reply.  
  
"Lilly..." Sakaki told them.  
  
"Alright, now that we got that out of the way, lets move out." Amon said and almost fell over as he stood on his heals.  
  
  
  
"Wait, you need make-up!" Dojima insisted, and got her way, so they left an hour later, with enough make-up on to be called whores.  
  
The mission went well, except for when a man tried to take advantage of Amon, or when Robin got arrested for working the wrong corner. They were able to capture 8 witches over the duration of the night. Amon felt that it was worth it to get 8 witches of the streets, but the next morning in the office, he was rather pissed when he came in.  
  
"How the hell do you take off this shit!" Amon yelled at Michael.  
  
"You ask like I wear lip stick or something, why don't you ask Dojima when she comes in?" Michael replied, trying to hold in his grin at seeing the head hunter coming into the office with lip stick on. Amon later found out that it was all-day color, and it will only come off in time. Robin came into work very happy, and when questioned why, she simply smiled and skipped off happily.  
  
  
  
I wasn't going to write this...i seriously dont know how i thought of this...  
  
I didn't get into much detail because i couldnt think of anything...  
  
If you want another chapter, you will have to give me some good ideas!  
  
Cali  
  
I LOVE MY REVIEWERS and you wont get another chapter if you dont review! 


	8. pillslol

i dont own WHR  
  
Okay here the deal...i dont know what the hell im doing right now  
  
if this is funny...then thats good, if this makes NO sense, thats because im tripping big.  
  
Amon was laying in bed with Robin on the other side of the bed. The door bell rang, and robin got out of the bed. So robin is now OUT of the BED, and she answers the door.  
  
"HELLO" Robin says as she opens the door.  
  
"Hi, im a prosititiute!" A women the rang the door bell said.  
  
"HI, Im a Robin" Robin replied. Robin then looked at the clock and noticed that it was 12:47am  
  
Robin then closed the door, forgetting why she opened it in the first place, and walked back to the room.  
  
She layed on the bed, and saw Amon, he was so handsome in his black boxers.  
  
"Honey, who was it." Amon replied  
  
"Did you just call me honey?  
  
"No, NO, i said im going to go make a honey sandwich..." Amon said recovering from his lasp of being a hard ass. He then walked into the kitchen to make a honey sandwich, but he forgot why he was making a honey sandwich, but he made one anywyas.  
  
Amon walked back to the room, with most of the sandwich gone already...he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he opened the door.  
  
"AMON!" Robin yelled, as she climaxed. Amon choked on his sandwich and ran to the kitchen to get some milk.  
  
  
  
When Amon returned Robin was asleep, and for a second he thought maybe everything was just a dream.  
  
  
  
Then Amon noticed the smell of sex, and Robins pink cheeks, so he did what any man would do, he jumped into bed and started kissing Robin.  
  
Robin was suprised by Amons actions, but she didn't give a rats ass, she has been wanting Amon to touch her like this forever!  
  
Amon let his hands wonder all over her body, stroking her breast, and flicking his tongue over her hardened nipples.  
  
"AMON!" Robin yelled his name, as her juices gushed out.  
  
"Robin, i havent started doing anything but kiss your nipples..."   
  
"Im sorry Amon, i guess i just got carried away...You can continue now"  
  
So Amon continued to kiss her, and learn everything there is to learn about her body with his hands. Amon got Annoyed with Robin after her 3rd orgasum and decided to skip the four play.  
  
Amon then Ripped off his black silk boxers with the small hole on the right leg near the bottom, and trushed into Robin, as soon as his manliness was in her, she has yet another orgasum, and Amon mentally cursed himself for doing a 15 yr old, but he didnt care at eh moment.  
  
Amon pounded Robin like the hot water the pounded on his back during a shower, until he reached his limit, and let it all out. Screaming Robins name in extacy.  
  
Amon then looked down at robin and noticed that she was asleep, and he wondered if she has been asleep the whole time...  
  
Amon then got up from the bed, so he was leaving the bed, he was OFF the bed, and he walked into the living room.  
  
After sitting on the couch for a couple hours, Amon trys to put together why he was sitting on the couch for a couple hours and now its was 4am.  
  
Amon then takes a shower and gets dressed in his normal attire...it took him a while but he forgot why it took him so long.  
  
On the Way to the STN-J, Amon was thinking about why he was sitting on his couch naked for a couple hours...but no matter how hard he thought he had no answer for his thoughts.  
  
"I FUCKED HER!" Amon yelled as he walked into the office at the STN building, Michael looked up at him like he was crazy.  
  
  
  
"Amon, its 6am, what are you doing, and what the hell are you talking about?" Michael asked.  
  
"I have no idea what im doing Michael, i dont even know what day it is, do you?"  
  
"Yes, Amon, Its Thursday!"  
  
"Michael...dont give me an attitude, because I FUCKED HER!" Amon said as he started break dancing in the middle of the office.  
  
"Amon!, please, its 6am, i dont care about who your fucked."  
  
"But I FUCKED HER!" Amon yelled again and started doing the pee wee dance.  
  
"Yes, Amon, I know, You told me already..."  
  
"What time is it Michael?" Amon asked in his bored, stone, hard...hard...penis....Tone.  
  
"Amon...i think there is something wrong with the Auther..." Michael said as he started getting scared.  
  
"BUt...But...I FUCKED HER!" Amon yelled again.  
  
"Amon, Shut the hell up, i dont care!" Michael said again.  
  
Amon continued to yell about fucking Robin until the rest of the STN-J came to work, Robin, who got FUCKED, hitched a ride with the prositutute.  
  
  
  
Okay, this is what happpens when authers...do bad things...but its not illegal...i hope you like this chapter.  
  
I just wrote this off of notepad, and like i have no idea what i just wrote, hopefully its not too bad.  
  
Maybe when im not trippin i will write a good chapter for all my reviewers, but i have to have reviews to have reviewers...  
  
I think i just spent an hour typing non stop...tell me what you think of this.  
  
PLEASE  
  
Then i will know what happened to me when i decided to take the red pill...LOL  
  
Seriously...im really fucked up right now...so PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Does this chapter sound different from the others...does it make sense?  
  
I think i wrote a lemon, but i dont remember...god help us...lol please...lol  
  
CALI 


	9. Fluff

I dont own WHR, unless your talking about the DVDS which i have all of them.  
  
This chapter isnt as funny, because im trying to get the plot together.  
  
I now have a plot to work with, YAY!  
  
Bare with me on this chapter though, but it does have Fluff!  
  
Its been a month since everything has happened, life is as it was before the prostitutes, poker games, and doctors. After work, Robin and Amon decided to stop by Harrys.   
  
"Good afternoon, you two look tired." Master greeted them.  
  
"Good afternoon Master." Robin replied as she took a seat at the bar, Amon just grunted before seating himself next to Robin. "Today the Coven of Whores, the witches that pose at prostitutes have decided to attack the hunters. Sakaki ended up getting jumped by She-men, we found him tied up with hot pink thongs and gaged with a matching dildo. Dojima wasn't any better, they got her outside of the mall, they tied a male manakin on each side of her, and forced her to listen to Prince. Karasuma, we aren't sure exactly what happened to her. They left a ransom note, but when we went to the location we just saw Miho table dancing around a half dozen girls. She's in detox right now. Amon and I were jumped by a group of them, but they didn't expect my fire or Amons orbo gun." Robin explained as she sipped her espresso.   
  
"Sounds like you have been busy." Master commented.  
  
"Not as busy as we are in bed..." Amon muttered with a grin.  
  
"What was that?" Robin asked with a dangerous flash in her eyes.  
  
"I said I love you, Robin." Amon said with the gentlest look he could muster in his eyes.  
  
"That's what I thought, I love you too, Amon." Robin said before continuing her espresso.  
  
"Master, may I speak with you in the back?" Amon asked  
  
"Of course." Amon then stood, and reassured Robin was a kiss before disappearing with Master.  
  
"What's troubling you?" Master Asked.  
  
"When Robin and I were jumped earlier, While Robin was distracted using her craft on some of them, some others got to me." Amon then took off his coat, black dress shirt, black bra, and turned his body so Master could look at his back.   
  
I love penis  
  
I love liver  
  
Stick it in  
  
Please deliver  
  
And there was an arrow pointing down to Amons butt.   
  
"Yes, I see your predicament, Let me get a rag and some alcohol, its seems to be written in lipstick." Master then left Amon and returned quickly with the items. Master then proceeded with the task to taking off the degrading note on Amon's back. "So how is your relationship going with Robin?"  
  
"Very well considering our relationship starting with unusual circumstances, which im sure you have heard *cough* seen *cough* . I've been thinking of tying the knot." Amon replied.  
  
"That's great news, I knew that one day you would find someone." Master then finished cleaning off the lipstick from Amon' back. "Did they get you any where else?"  
  
"No, I shot them before they were able to do anything else. Thank you, Master." Amon then pulled on his shirt and coat, Throwing away the black bra.  
  
  
  
Amon and Master then walked back out to the bar. It seemed like Robin was a magnet to Prostitutes, as I found three of them huddled around her. Amon quickly made his way towards her, and raised his gun.  
  
"I suggest you leave." He told the prostitutes coldly. The prostitutes left Harrys quickly, with a little help from Amon.  
  
"Amon, did you have to use the teaser?" Robin asked with a slight bit of annoyance.  
  
"Yes, I think I did." Was Amons simple reply as he rejoined Robin at the bar.  
  
"Then did you have to teas there boobs?" Robin said with an eye brow raised. Amon grinned and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Don't worry Robin, im sure they were all face any ways." Robin let out a giggle at how cute Amon looked right now, with a silly little grin as he leaned in again to kiss her.   
  
"Let's go home." Amon said as he pulled away and placed some bills on the bar.  
  
"Thank you Master, Good night." Robin said as she started walking away with Amon.  
  
"Good night Miss. Robin." Master replied.  
  
Robin then found Amon's hand and interlocked her fingers with his as they walked to his car. She smiled as she felt Amon give her hand a squeeze. Amon walked to the passenger side door, and opened it for Robin, before he slid into the drivers side. They made it quickly to there apartment that Ziezen graciously bought for Amon. Before they entered the apartment, Amon turned to face Robin.  
  
"You know your 16th birthday is coming up." Amon then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Amon, I think I would know when my birthday is." Robin said sarcastically before then entered the apartment.  
  
Well there you have it, im starting a plot again!  
  
Tune in next chapter for Robins Birthday...what madness will happen!?!  
  
Please review...PLEASE!  
  
I've only recieved like 5 reviews for the last two chapters...  
  
I know the last two chapters havent been the greatest...  
  
I also want everyone to know that the other story im writting (RSA) has developed well, please read it!  
  
I have both of my storys posted on my website, which you can find on my profile.  
  
Cali  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but i needed to develope a plot. 


	10. BORING

I dont own WHR  
  
Im really sorry for the lack of updates, ive been writting in my orginal story thats posted on my website.  
  
this chapter is short...its just what dojima did to waist time as everyone prepared for Robins Party.  
  
One week later, Robin woke up before Amon for once. She took a shower and quickly dressed in her distasteful dress, before proceeding to the kitchen to make herself and Amon a bountiful breakfast.   
  
Amon awoke to the smell of pancakes and coffee, he mentally kicked himself for sleeping in on the morning of Robins birthday. Shortly after mentally kicking himself, he mentally punched himself for remembering Dojima's 'TERRIFIC' idea for Robins surprise party. Amon mentally got his ass whooped by himself by the time he sat down to join Robin during her birthday feast.  
  
"Robin, let me take care of the dishes." Amon persisted as he noticed Robin taking all the dishes to the sink.  
  
"It's alright Amon, I was the one who cooked, I can clean the dishes I dirtied." Robin responded as she continued to clear off the table. Amon then approached her, taking the dishes out of her hands and setting them down on the counter top, before wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Robin, that was one of the best breakfasts I've ever had, let me clean up. Besides, It's your birthday." Amon finished his speech be dipping his head down and capturing her lips. "Now go watch tv or something as I clean up." Robin simply nodded and wondered off as Amon finished cleaning up the kitchen and dinning room.   
  
"Are you ready to leave?" Amon asked as he put on his black coat, Robin was able to talk him out of wearing his grey dress thing that he used to always wear. Her exact words were "Im going to throw away whatever is in that black trash bag in the closet if you don't throw that hideous thing away." So Amon didn't see much of a choice, so now he wears a black dress shirt with black slacks.  
  
"Yes, im ready." They then walked out of the apartment and drove to Ravens Flat.  
  
Robin was greeted with some hugs and congratulations from her fellow co-workers. The day continued, the Chief gave Robin a chance to hunt some children, his reasoning was 'I know you love children so much, so I thought you would like to go hunt some down for your birthday, maybe 16, so it can ironically be your age?" Robin thoughtfully declined his offer though. But she happily accepted hunting down a 38 year old drunk who murdered his wife because he was jealous when he saw all the phone calls to '911', thinking that she was cheating on him.   
  
The hunt went smoothly, when everyone conjured back at Ravens Flat, they decided it was time to get there plan into action.  
  
"Oh Robin..." Dojima called out after getting off the phone by Michael.  
  
"Yes, Dojima." Robin said retrieving her coffee.  
  
"Since its your birthday, how about we go out and celebrate for a while, just us two."   
  
"Okay, but we shouldn't leave in the middle of work...right." Robin said unsure.  
  
"Don't be silly Robin, of course you can leave..." The Chief bellowed, over hearing there conversation. "Just two more years 'til your legal..." He muttered."  
  
"What was that?" Robin asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing, I hope you have a good time. Im going to go look for those....FILES, yes, files..." He quickly ran off to the bathroom.  
  
'I wonder what kind of files would be in there...' Robin thought as she was being dragged by Dojima to the elevator.   
  
The ended up in front of a café named 'Satan's Corner', the outside was black with blood red trim, the windows were covered in translucent pictures of people burning. Above the entrance was a huge sign of the Anti-Christ.  
  
"I know your into the whole religious thing, and LOOK they even have flames on the windows." Dojima said enthusiastically as she pulled Robin inside the café.   
  
They sat down in a booth, the tables managed to have graphical pictures of people burning on them, that matched nicely with the gruesome images on the windows. Robin ordered quickly, not liking the stares from everyone with crazy piercing, and tattoos. They weren't even staring at Robin, but at Dojima, who was wearing her dressy business outfit with a pink jacket. Dojima managed to not notice the stares or she was completely ignoring them, instead she talked....A LOT. Some people came up to us, looking for a fight or something, Dojima started up a conversation about fashion, and the next thing Robin knew she was sitting at a table with 10 others engrossed in what Dojima had to say.  
  
About two hours later they finally left, with the whole café waving good bye to them, it was quite a sight to see. Dojima then dragged Robin to the last place that was on her mind, a pony ride in the park. It was just one of those circles and the ponies are tied up in the middle and forces to walk against there will with some brat on there back. Dojima talked to the guy who was working it, then Robin found herself on one of the ponies doing circles around the ring.....for over an hour. Robin couldn't understand why the man wouldn't let her off, when she realized Dojima left, she burnt the rope that was holding the pony to the pole in the center, and rode off into the sunset....  
  
Sorry for the shortness, the next chapter should be up VERY soon.   
  
Im also aware that its not very funny...my humor is off today....very off.  
  
I will try harder when i write her surprise birthday party, which happens next chap.  
  
Love ya All  
  
Cali 


	11. Birthday party

Well i dont own WHR!  
  
Im disapointed that i only recieved like 4 reviews for chapter 10, but its understandable cus it sucked.  
  
I hope this chapter is better, and i hope i get more reviews.  
  
The more reviews i get the better i feel like writting another chapter.  
  
Robin arrived at the apartment/penthouse on her little pony twenty minutes later. She tied up the pony, which she named Clunk Klunk, to a parking meter before going in. While riding the elevator up to her floor she thought about why everyone was acting so weird, the conclusion that came to her was that it must be because the red headed boy in American Idol lost. When she finally got to her door she placed the key in the lock and opened it.  
  
"SURPRISE!" She was greeted with everyone yelling. The first thing she notice was Amon wearing a loin cloth out of tiger skin, and that was all he was wearing.  
  
"AMON! I told you that Sunday Nights theme is the Amazon!" Robin scorned him, everyone got really quiet and looked between Robin and Amon. That's when Robin realized that Sakaki, Amon, Chief, Hatorri, Ziezen, Master, and Michael were there and all wearing loin cloths made of different animal skins. Miho and Dojima were wearing animal skin bikinis. Dojima then broke away from the group and ran up to her.  
  
"Robin, go change into your special outfit." Dojima said as she handed Robin a animal skin bikini which was tiger skin like Amons and unlike Miho and Dojimas hers was a thong. Robin didn't really care because all her friends were here and playing dress up, so she happily skipped to the bathroom to change.  
  
Robin came out wearing her tiger skin bikini thong, with her hair down but fluffed up a bit, all the guys in the room started drooling. After a couple of hoots and hollers from the crowd, which weren't all from the guys, Amon decided to approach his lovely women.  
  
"Seeing you tonight makes dressing up in a loin cloth worth it." Amon whispered in Robins ear and gave her a gentle kiss. "Happy Birthday, Robin"  
  
Robin then thought about what Amon said, because she completely forgot it was her birthday. She threw out the ideas of everyone coming over because they accepted the inventions to make an exotic music video that she sent out a couple weeks ago, and recognized that this was a surprise birthday party for her.  
  
"Thank you guys so much." Robin said to everyone and gave out hugs.  
  
"It was my idea for the Tarzan theme." Dojima said proudly, Robin gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Well let's start with the cake." Miho said and directed everyone to the dinning room. On the table was a cake in the shape of a well built man in a loin cloth, with a '1' candle over the right nipple, and a '6' Candle over the left nipple. "Master made it himself."  
  
Master walked over to the cake, and lite the candles. Everyone sang the annoying birthday song which Robin was WAY too happy for, and she blew out the two candles. Master then picked up a knife and cut out the mans crouch and handed the piece of cake to Robin.  
  
"Mmmmm, Coffee cake, my favorite, how did you know." Robin said after taking a bite, asked Master as he was cutting his way down the cake and handing out pieces to everyone else.  
  
"Lucky guess." He replied, and after finishing with the cake he poured everyone some coffee which was in a punch bowl.  
  
"I've never had a birthday party before, I love you guys SO much." Robin said as she chugged down her coffee and finished eating her coffee cake. She then walked to another side of the table and grabbed some coffee candy.  
  
"Alright, let's get this party started, first thing on the agenda is TWISTER!" Dojima said happily. Sakaki went to the stereo and put in a burned cd as Michael and Dojima set up the Twister pad.  
  
After three games of Twister, which if you could imagine the boys in loin cloths and Robin in a thong, Amon won once as Ziezen surprisingly won twice. The next activity they did was Los Del Rio's "The Macarena", Sakaki and Dojima were the best dancers, they said they use to practice together after work.   
  
"You practiced more then The Macarena..." Michael commented.  
  
"What else did you guys do?" Robin asked innocently not catching on to what everyone else knows.  
  
"Sakaki would teach her how to work his gun." Miho said snickering. Robin thought that it made sense since Dojima wasn't a very good hunter.  
  
"So what's next?" Robin asked.  
  
"Now its pin the tail on the donkey!" Dojima said   
  
The picture of the donkey was pined on the wall, with a picture of Ziezen replacing the donkeys head.  
  
"I hardly find that amusing." Ziezen commented, Amon just gave him a smirk as everyone else giggled. Everyone lined up and one by one they tried to pin the tail on the donkey, Hatorri ended up wining, since he had lots of practice in that area maneuvering and balancing tea and book for the chief.  
  
The night went on, they played a couple more games, then everyone decided to sit down for some ice cream. Robin enjoyed her coffee flavored ice cream. It was around 10:30pm when everyone was done eating and having a casual conversation. Amon then cleared stood from his seat and got everyone's attention.  
  
"Robin." He said as he looked down at her by his side. "We have been through a lot together, from killer Barbie dolls to a gang of prostitutes. I would like to wish you a very happy birthday, and ask you, Robin Sena, will you marry me?" Amon said as he kneeled in front of Robin opening up a small box with a gorgeous daimon ring inside.  
  
"Yes, Amon I will marry you." Robin replied throwing her arms around the person she loves. Amon slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a passionate kiss. Everyone at the table were standing and clapping. Dojima, Miho, and Michael were crying as the emotions from the moment got to them. When the happy couple broke their kiss everyone congratulated them. Sakaki then put on some Britney Spears and everyone started dancing to 'You drive me (Crazy)' and 'Baby One more Time'. It was now getting late so everyone said good bye and left Amon and Robin some alone time since they decided to clean up the next day.  
  
Well there you go, i would have updated sooner, but like i said i didnt get very many reviews so i wasnt up to it.  
  
This is the plan for my next couple chapters, give me your ideas.  
  
Ch. 12 - Robin and Amon prepare for the wedding  
  
Ch. 13 - Robins party the night before the wedding  
  
Ch. 14 - Amons party before the wedding  
  
Ch. 15 - The wedding day  
  
Ch. 16 - The day after the wedding  
  
Ch. 17 - Robin gets pregant  
  
If you have any ideas, i would be happy to hear them.  
  
Please review!  
  
Cali 


	12. ridicalously short interlude

I dont own WHR!  
  
I want to apoligize to all my fans and readers. Ive been really busy latey, but i did this short interlude to show you that i havent forgotten you guys.  
  
I didnt want to write a new full chapter yet because im not in the mood and i dont want it to turn out horrable like this one.  
  
I love the reviews, even if there just bitching me out because i seriously need to update :)  
  
I also love everyone that chats with me on yahoo messanger, you guys are great.  
  
My friends and family thinks i should publish my novel ive been writting so i have to rewrite the first 140pages of it, since when i started it i didnt know where it was going.  
  
I hope you guys understand that this isnt a real chapter, just a filler.   
  
Bitch at me everyday if you want.  
  
Robin and Amon spent the next five hours cleaning up the pent house, They don't really know why it took them so long, but it did. Amon looked under the couch, and saw a bright pink dildo. Exotic fantasies came flooding into his mind. He wanted nothing else but to strip Robin down from her minimal clothing that she was wearing, and pleasure her with the bright pink penis. But living in the real world he grabbed the pink jelly like object and quickly sneaked it into their room for later use.  
  
Robin was in the kitchen, she saw the empty can of coffee on the counter top, and started fantasizing. She imagined a world with coffee cans that never ran out, everyone built their homes with coffee beans, instead of grass and flowers people planted coffee plants. And there was an endless supply of coffee candys. Coming back to the real world Robin threw away the empty can and grabbed a new one from the cabinet and made herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Cali ( limpkat yahoo . com ) 


	13. Wedding planing

Yes, i am back!  
I dont own WHR, and this chapt is short for reasons ill tell later.  
  
It was a Thursday afternoon, the day was peaceful, the office quiet. Dojima just finished looking through one of her secret witch info books a.k.a. fashion magazine and got a splendid idea.  
"Robin!" she called out as if Robin wasn't two seats away, she then skittered over to her to explain her awesome idea. "Let's start planing your wedding!" Robin smiled at the idea, but was a little skeptical to have Dojima be there wedding planner. It gave Robin the mental picture of Amon in a pink tux, with matching eye liner, standing on a runway waiting for his bride to be to walk down and show off her dress which would be a small tight chrome color with clear high heels and her hair will be in the puff. Robin shook her head and smiled back up at Dojima. "That sounds like a good idea, and who else to be my wedding planner then my best friend."  
  
Dojima couldn't believe it, she was going to be Robins and Amons wedding planner, she always dreamt of this day. They agreed to pick up some wedding magazines when they get off work and head over to Dojimas apartment. Robin was curious to what Dojimas apartment would look like, and some what scared. The car pulled into a parking garage, which surprised Robin because it was only two blocks down from her and Amons apartment. "I didn't know you lived so close to us." Robin commented as she was looking through the window.  
"Yeah, Amon and I were hoping you wouldn't find out." Dojima said under her breath.  
"What did you say, I wasn't paying attention." "Nothing!" Dojima then parked and exited the car, and lead Robin to her apartment.  
  
The halls of the building were a dull grey, the floors were deep red, it kinda reminded Robin of a hotel. Dojima stopped at apartment number 969 and opened the door.  
"This is it." She said as she hung up her coat and proceeding to her living room to lay out the magazines. While she was doing that, she found a certain some ones black silk boxers near her couch and quickly stuffed them under the cushions. Robin was taking everything in, the walls were a bright cobalt blue, the floors were a cream tile. When Robin went into the living room, she noticed Dojima stuffing something under the cream colored sofa.  
"Did you lose something?" Robin asked questionably.  
"No, I didn't lose anything." Dojima responded, emphasizing the word 'I'.  
"Well that's good, Amon seems to lose everything, and im always finding things in the strangest places." Robin responded as she took a seat next to Dojima on the sofa.  
  
They looked through several wedding magazines, and marked things that they were interested in, to Robins surprise they loved the same things, like the topless dress. "There one more we need to look at Robin." Dojima said as she pulled out the wedding issue of Play Girl magazine. They looked at all the handsome guys wearing nothing but a black thong and black bow tie. "Amon would look good in that...." The girls chatted about different tuxes, if you could call them that til late in the night.  
  
Amon ended up at Sakaki's some how, Sakaki's words were some where along the lines of "We need to plan out the bachelor party, and if you don't think you need one, remember its not to far from now that you wont see anything but Robins 87 year old sagging ass." So Amon, Sakaki, and Michael were trying to think of things for Amons bachelor party.  
  
I haven't wrote anything in this fic FOREVER! I just started college at Texas A&M University Corpus Christi, and im a science major, so im usally busy. But on my free time i will try to write as often as possible, if im lucky i will be updating atleast twice a week if not more. Im not sure if it will be very funny, im trying to make it funny with out being stupid funny. I know this chapter isnt very funny, but there is some humor on a different scale.  
  
I hope after a few updates people will be getting back into my fic, thats why the chapters are going to start off fairly short.  
  
I love all my readers.  
  
Cali 


	14. Laziness

With all the wedding planing going on, everyone almost forgot about there jobs. Since no one came into work one day, Chief had to do a hunt himself. He made it half way to the garage before leaning against the wall. "They can do it when they get back." He said between breaths before making the agenizing journey back to his desk.

"Alright guys, we are going to need an monkey"  
"Sakaki, why the hell would Amon want a monkey at his bachelor party"  
"Michael makes a good point, why would I want a monkey at my bachelor party"  
"OH MY GOD, come on guys. Monkeys fling poo, What other reason do you need"  
And that's how the guys conversation was going...

Robin was spending some time with her wedding planner Dojima, which was becoming scarier and scarier as everyday passed. The other day Robin was looking at Caterers.  
"Dojima, come try this." Robin shouted after trying some Tall Hairy Man's food. Dojima came running, or at least she was trying. Its probably hard to run in 8in heels. Reaching the booth Dojima slipped a piece of the meat into her mouth. Looking up to read the company, She immediately throw-up.  
The sign above the caterers stand read 'Cannibals R' Us'. The meat was assorted by 'White Man', 'Dark Man', 'Youngins.  
Dojima grabbed Robin by the sleeve as soon as she regained control of her stomach. "Robin im sure its against your belief to hire them"  
"Oh well, at least I was able to order a 5 month supple for home. I sure Amon would love it, probably taste great on the grill."

A couple weeks past, and soon it was time for Amon's Bachelor Party. The boys were ecstatic as they walked into work that day.  
"Oh my god, I didn't think a couple weeks would take so long." Sakaki complained as he sat down in his chair.  
"I know, Its like the feeling I got when I was waiting for the delivery of my new 1 terabit RAM after mine melted..." Michael added. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him.  
cough "nerd" Dojima said discreetly.  
cough "dork" Miho contributed.  
"Michael, you say the most stupidest fucking things sometimes." Sakaki said with out trying to hide it at all.  
During all this Amon just sat quietly in his seat, amused by every ones antics until it was time to meet in the meeting room where everyone meets...

"Okay this seems to be the witch, he was caught stealing piggy banks through out the mall..." Michael begun briefing everyone.  
"This is boring, why don't we just start the bachelor party now." Sakaki said after standing up. Everyone looked up at him shocked...for about 5 seconds, then they all agreed and left the office. Except Chief who just stood there dumbfounded wondering when everyone stopped caring and started acting like college kids. But Chief isn't much of a wonderer, so he just decided to go home.

SIKE, you thought you were gonna hear about what happened at the bachelor party, but i feel evil, But dont worry, You will Find out soon, I just need to get drunk first so i can think so crazy crap for it. 

I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, it actually encourages me to add more. I love you all. And Merry Christmas. 


End file.
